Anakin to the Rescue
by celestialstarynight
Summary: Ahsoka has been captured by Hondo and his pirates. Will Anakin get to her in time? Or will Dooku have one less jedi to worry about? Takes place right after "A Test of Strangth" T for blood and light torture. First Clone Wars fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I hope will happen next episode... It probably won't so I'm writing it myself :)**

"Padawan Tano?" Zatt called again into the loud-speaker.

"Where is she?" Katooni asked worriedly.

"She said she was on the ship," Petro said. "Maybe she hit her head when we went into hyperspace."

"Yeah, that's it," Ganodi said, trying to believe Petro.

"_Let's go find her then_," Gungi said.

"You're right, Gungi" Petro said. "You and Byph come with me. Katooni, Zatt and Ganodi will stay here with Professor Huyang and R2-D2 and fly us back to the Jedi Temple. We should be entering Coruscant within minutes."

They all nodded in agreement. Zatt went to fix Huyang and Ganodi and Katooni made sure they landed correctly. Petro, Gungi and Byph ran off to try to find Ahsoka.

"Do you see her?" Petro called.

"_No_!" Byph answered.

"_Me neither_," Gungi said.

"PADAWAN TANO! AHSOKA!" Petro yelled as loud as he could.

The three were getting frantic; they had checked the place where they were boarded and nearly every other room on the ship

"She has to be here," Petro said as he and Byph searched the same room for the fifth time.

"Guys, we're landing at the Jedi Temple," Katooni said over the loud-speaker. "Have you found Padawan Tano yet?"

"_No, and we've checked everywhere_," Gungi answered her as they all walked back in.

They landed and everyone looked at each other.

"The pirates have her, don't they?" Ganodi voiced all their fears.

"I'm afraid that must have been what happened," Huyang said. "Now come with me, Master Skywalker is waiting outside, we must tell him what happened to that he may get help."

"Of course," Zatt said. "He's Padawa Tano's master, he'll be able to save her."

The younglings rushed out of the ship.

"Master Skywalker!" Katooni called to him."You've got to help!"

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked. He had sensed something wrong in the force and that's why he had come to meet Ahsoka and the younglings when their ship was seen landing.

"It's Padawan Tano! She's been captured by pirates!" Ganodi said.

"You've got to help her!" Zatt added.

Anakin's chest tightened. Ahsoka, who was like a little sister to him, was in trouble. "Tell me what happened," he ordered.

"We were border by pirates on our way back from Ilum," Petro said. "Ahsoka told us to hide in the cockpit and pull away from the pirate ship, then all the pirates would flee back to their own ship or get sucked into space. She was supposed to be in the cockpit with us but something happened. She stayed outside. Once they were all gone she radioed us to make the jump into hyperspace. We did but when we came out she was gone."

While Petro was talking, R2 and Huyang had exited the ship. Anakin nodded at Petro and then looked at R2.

"I'll take R2 and find Ahsoka. Professor Huyang will take care of you for now," Anakin said. R2 beeped and followed Anakin to his ship.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, I'm coming," Anakin whispered as he and R2 got into the _Twilight_ and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka rubbed her head as she came too, at least, she attempted to. She was tethered to a wall with heavy chains. After she remembered where she was, her first thought was of the younglings. Hopefully they had made it back to Coruscant by now.

She looked up when she saw something moving in the doorway. Hondo came up to her.

"Oh good, you're awake now," he said and then smiled.

"When I get out of this, Hondo, you are so dead," Ahsoka said as she struggled against her chains.

"Oh I don't think so. The only way you're getting out is when Count Dooku arrives to pay for your release," Hondo replied.

"_What?_"

"I sold you to Count Dooku. I'm sure he paid much more than your master would have to get you back."

Ahsoka felt herself fill with dread. Dooku would kill her the moment he had her, that or torture her and keep her as bait to kill Anakin, two jedi for the price of one, literally. Either option was not good.

"And to top it all off I have not one, but two laser swords from you. How nice," Hondo said. He gave her one last smile before leaving.

The door to the room shut behind him and left her in total darkness. Ahsoka took deep breaths to calm down. If she was able to contact Anakin through the force, he might be able to get to her before Count Dooku arrived.

"Concentrate Ahsoka," she said to herself. She calmed her mind and reached out.

**Ohh, lookie, lookie, itsa a breakline!**

Obi-Wan was walking down one of the halls at the Jedi Temple when he ran into Senator Padmé.

"Obi-Wan, have you seen Anakin?" she asked him.

"No, I haven't recently. Why do you ask?"

"He said he was coming by to talk with me before I left for the peace meeting on Alderaan. He never came and I have to leave soon," Padmé explained.

"Last I saw him, he was going to meet Ahsoka when she got back from her time helping some younglings. If I see him I'll let you know," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you, I just wanted to make sure he was staying out of trouble."

"Well, we both know how bad he is at that," Obi-Wan said with a laugh.

Padmé laughed too before saying goodbye and leaving.

Obi-Wan found the younglings with Huyang in one of the workshops. They were trying to create their lightsabers but none were having much luck. Obi-Wan quietly made his way to Huyang.

"Pardon me, Huyang, but I was wondering if you knew where Anakin or Ahsoka were," Obi-Wan said.

"We ran into some trouble with some pirates on our trip back from Ilum," Huyang explained. "Ahsoka was most likely captured. Anakin went off to find her."

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan said, putting his hand on his chin as he thought. Anakin was not going to be kind to those pirates when he found them. _Hopefully he will restrain himself from doing something too rash_, Obi-Wan thought to himself.

"Clear your minds young ones. You cannot allow yourselves to worry about something out of your hands," he said to the younglings.

They nodded at him and went back to work, most of them taking deep breaths before continuing.

As Obi-Wan left he found himself worrying about Anakin and Ahsoka. "I should really take my own advice," he muttered.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll write more soon, maybe even post again today.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Twilight came out of hyperspace right where Hondo had boarded the younglings' ship. Anakin cursed. There was nothing there. He knew that the pirates had probably left, but it was one of his only leads.

"Alright, R2, let's try their outpost."

*beep boo-op*

**Oooh, lookie, lookie at thisa breakline!**

"Ah, Count Dooku," Hondo said, spreading out his arms in a welcoming manner. "So great to see ack-" Hondo struggled with his closing throat while Dooku walked towards him.

"I'm in no mood for games, Hondo. Just tell me where you're holding the padawn and I may reconsider killing you," Dooku said. He let Hondo drop.

"Oh come now Dooku, can't we just leave the whole 'holding-you-for-ransom' thing behind us?" Hondo reasoned.

Dooku activated his lightsaber and held it straight out to the side. Suddenly, one of the pirates on that side of Dooku was pulled forward by the force. He screamed as the blade came closer and closer to his chest. After he was impaled, Dooku retracted his lightsaber and let the body hit the floor.

"You drive a hard bargain Dooku," Hondo said, eyeing the body warily. He turned to three of his men."You there, go get the jedi."

They ran off to Ahsoka's holding cell to grab her. They unlocked her and then rebound her hands. When they came back, she was handed over to Dooku. Dooku signaled for two of his magna droids to take her.

"Now Dooku, where is my payment?" Hondo asked.

"I would have thought sparing your life was payment enough, but if you insist." He gave the signal and his battle droids began firing on the pirates. Dooku then turned around and followed the magna droids out of the base.

As they we flying off, Dooku received a transmission.

*Do you have Skywalker's padawn?*

"Yes, my master," Dooku replied.

*Good, good. Now, here is what you must do.*

**Oooh, lookie, lookie, itsa another breakline!**

An hour later, Anakin's ship landed in front of the pirate outpost. Hondo and his remaining men and managed to ward off the droids. They were currently scarping them for parts.

"You stay on the ship, R2," Anakin said. "I'll go find Ahsoka."

Anakin left the ship and made his way into Hondo's base. Anakin entered a huge room. There were doors on every wall and a large open space in the middle. He saw the bodies of the pirates that were killed by the droids scattered around.

_No! I can't be too late._

Just then, Hondo walked out of a door on the wall facing Anakin.

"Oh-" was all Hondo had time to say before Anakin was choking him.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin growled as he walked forward to the edge of the open space. Hondo floated closer to him so that he was just a little ways away from the center.

"I won't ask again," Anakin said to the choking pirate. "Where's-" Anakin slammed Hondo in to the wall to the left. He then stent him flying into the ceiling above the center and then crashing down to the floor. "-Ahsoka?" Anakin finished and then slammed Hondo into the wall to his right. He then brought him back to floating above the center.

Hondo coughed up some blood. "You're too late, jedi. She's already been sold to Dooku. It's just business, you understand."

"Oh, I understand," Anakin said darkly as he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt. He activated it and then threw it at the still floating Hondo.

"No!"

The lightsaber came back to Anakin's waiting hand as Hondo's body dropped to the ground. Anakin spun Hondo's head around before tossing it far behind him. He placed the lightsaber back on his belt and walked forward to the headless body. Anakin then knelt down. He moved away Hondo's coat and took Ahsoka's lightsabes. He reattached them to his own belt as he stood up.

"Almost there, Snips," he said aloud as he walked back to his ship.

**What does Dooku's master want him to do? Will Anakin ever find Ahsoka? Who's the leader of the pirates now that Hondo's gone?  
****Hell if I know, but as soon as I do I'll right more. For now, review! And may the force be with you!**


End file.
